


Intoxicated

by Sherni



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherni/pseuds/Sherni





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WonderlandsQueens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderlandsQueens/gifts).



It’s not often that Nyx lets loose, so she raises an eyebrow and laughs when he shows up at her door with a bottle of rum and some takeout.

Time passes quickly, as does the amount of alcohol consumed, and it doesn’t take much for the pair to get buzzed. Neither of them care much, content with cracking jokes and telling stories, laughing on her couch, pressed closer than what should be appropriate, enjoying the time they can steal together. They're best friends, and nothing feels more right than this.

She grins up at him, trying to suppress her uncontrollable giggles, chest swelling at the fondness in his eyes The arm around her tightens, and her heart skips a beat when he presses a warm kiss on her forehead. When he pulls back, they both just stare at each other, eyes glassy and hearts full, and definitely not for the first time, she realizes she may be a little in love.

She doesn’t quite remember what joke Nyx said but she does know her remark was flirty. Without missing a beat Nyx chuckles, “Stop saying things that make me want to kiss you.”

She almost chokes on her drink at that and gives Nyx a longing look. Nyx seems to have the same grasp, and he smiles nervously as he moves hair out of her face.

“Listen,” he starts scrunching his face in thought,” if I were to kiss you right now, what would you do?”

Her breath catches in her throat, not sure if he’s serious, but his eyes hold honesty instead of the playful glint she expects. It sobers her up a little, and she feels a strange, warm , bubbling feeling in her stomach. _Although that could just be the alcohol._ Unconsciously she leans into him and he easily pulls her closer, gaze darting between her eyes and her lips.

“Not sure,” she replies with a playful smirk, “Why don’t you try it and find out?” getting breathless as his forehead rests against hers.

He doesn’t waste any time, and she gasps as his mouth meets her, and he slides a hand in her hair as he presses forward, deepening the kiss. She breathes his name as they part and he grunts softly, the arm around her shoulder, dropping to her waist and pulling her closer, chest pressed to his. She holds eye contact for a brief moment, and then surges forward again.

It should feel wrong, kissing him like this, drinking in the taste of rum on his tongue, his touch. It should feel wrong, letting his hands wander. It should feel wrong but it _doesn't,_ and she find that she’s thankful for it, for him.

_She smiles against him and thinks it just feels so incredibly right._


End file.
